


Beauty and The Demon

by Roseloverofpastels



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dark, F/F, F/M, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Kill Me, Rating May Change, Romance, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseloverofpastels/pseuds/Roseloverofpastels
Summary: (Quick note, I'm new so it may be a bit weird..but please give it a chance! I'll do my best at this, Since it wouldn't let me add it to the tags, I plan on adding Nifty x Vaggie-hence the f/f-)"Once upon a time, there was a cruel prince."
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 109





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just some notes, this does not follow plot lines of the series -as it's more so a major beauty and the beast AU-, I made the servants demons instead of objects because I felt like it fit the best, I'm gonna be trying to make my own story but still try and stick to some of the lines of beauty and the beast. May also have bits and pieces of the original. (Also thank you to the person who helped me out on discord~-
> 
> Vaggie isn't gonna be a servant but will be in place of the father -just because I feel like she'd make more sense then Lucifer- character may be OOC but I'm gonna try and keep as close to them as I can.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (short chapter)
> 
> It's basically a prologue~ will have a real chapter out soon

A long,long time ago, there was a prince, this prince wasn't kind, he was selfish and mean and many considered him a backstabber.The prince would hunt for deer often, as he liked the taste of them, but one day he was stopped by a deer, the deer wasn't your normal deer, no this deer's antlers were huge, not only that but the deer seemed to be tinted green? Yes, the deer was a very light green and dark green, his eyes were a burning red the prince was about shoot before the deer spoke up "Before you try and kill, I would to make a deal, an offering if you please." the prince thought and listened to the deer "if you quit killing deer, I will bring a girl to love you, isn't that what you want? love?" the prince thought for a second confused on how a deer could make it happen but he nodded. What the deer didn't know was that the prince cross his fingers behind his back. Days have passed by and the prince didn't hear anything from the deer. So he went out hunting, after shooting a deer and taking it back to the castle to celebrate with his servants the deer appear again but not in deer form, no he was standing there growling in a more human like form "I knew you'd break the deal, and as punishment for turning on our deal, I'll curse you, you and your entire staff.I'll give you the same punishment I've had to deal with, you will live your life as a demon, much like I." The demon made a flame appear in his hand holding it up to the prince, the flame wasn't a normal one, it was large and black "This..When this fire dies out, you all will remain demons forever, unless..." the prince looked desperately at the demon "unless you can get someone to fall inlove with you, much like our original deal, but who would love a demon much like yourself.." the demon chuckled putting the flame into a glass case and giving it to the prince "Don't let anything happen to it, for it something does happen, well, you already know."

And with that, the demon left. The prince and servants from that day forward stayed in the castle, the prince only leaving to hunt.

This is where our story starts-


	2. A Charming Demon Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little town, it's a quiet village,everyday like the one before. Little town, full of little people, waking up to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things,
> 
> 1\. this is kinda human AU until we get to the castle part, that's when the demons start coming up  
> 2\. my friend on discord helped me write this- -Thank you!-

Here our story begins with a young women named Charlotte Magne, naive and has passion for helping others, she loves making others smile, but that isn't the only thing that  
the only thing that draw people in, no she was a beauty, anyone you talked to would agree she has look, with her long blonde covering her back, her bright yellow eyes almost looking unreal, her skin may be pale but it works for her, She had a long red dress that reached to just above her ankles with a white apron tied around the from, and she wore black flats. In her hand was a basket and a book she had borrowed from the library, by her side was her two goats, who despite being goats acted like dogs, Razzle and Dazzle, they were brown with curly fur and horn sticking out of their heads. 

Charlie had finish shopping all she needed to do now was stop by the Library and return the book and maybe grab another one to read, she was excited to see Millie again, the women must've been in her 30's but she didn't look a day over 20, Charlie had a lot of respect for Millie, as she owns a library despite a lot of people in town think women shouldn't read or should just stay at home, to clean and cook, not that she has an issue with women who choose to do so, she just wants something more then that. She and her friend are often considered weird among the village, you see her roommate and best friend Vaggie makes weapons for a living, and she's good at it. But most of the villagers refuse to buy them, so every now and then Vaggie heads out of town with their horse Phillipe, Charlie is convinced that horse favors Vaggie, to a town or market to sell them, which she'll be doing soon.

Charlie stops in front of the library having her goats sit outside, heading in she's greeted by the short women "Charlie! Oh I'm so glad to see you." She climbed down the ladder she was currently on as she was cleaning books. Charlie smiled at her, she did enjoy visiting here even if she wasn't checking out a book, Millie mentions how lonely she gets without her husband, he's not dead she says,and refuses to date any other suitors despite the fact she gets plenty of them, Charlie weirdly finds it cute how loyal to her husband she is, whenever she talks about him, you can tell how much she loves him, the look in her eyes gives it all away. She misses the days where he'd get a break from his job and instead of relaxing he comes and helps her with the library. Millie gives Charlie a hug, a tight one "Ohhh I was wondering where you been, you really got into that book didn't you?" Charlie smile gently and returns the hug "Yes, I did. It was amazing. I almost didn't wanna put it down." Millie smiled at the young girl, her gap in her teeth showing "You seem to be the only one who enjoys reading in this town." Charlie smiled warmly at her "I'm sure more people will start coming in, just give it time, Millie." she handed the book back to her before asking "Anything new to read?" Millie sighed shaking her head "Not till next week. But feel free to reread any of the old ones." Millie went about putting the book back as Charlie looks around, picking out a book that she's already read 5 times,yes she kept track, Millie noticed her picking that book "Haven't you read that book 3 times already? I'm convinced you have it memorized by now." Charlie giggled "I've read it 5 times, and it's my favorite adventure to far off places, romance, action." before Charlie could ramble on Millie interrupted her "Well, if you like it that much, keep it." Millie gave a warm smile to the girl Charlie looked at her surprised "Really? You sure?" Millie nodded "Ofcorse! Consider it a thanks for all those meals you bring to me." Charlie giggled again hugging her "I must be on my way, I'll try and stop in to see you later Millie." Millie smiled at her once more "I'd like that, Charlie." She waved bye as Charlie exited.

Charlie called her two goats and started walking down the street, humming to herself, Razzle and Dazzle to be listening to her, they happen to enjoy Charlie's voice. Charlie sat for a second on a water fountain the two jumping on with her, Razzle laying against her lap and Dazzle putting his head on Charlie's shoulder to see what she was up to. Charlie smiled Dazzle and shows him the part she was reading "This is my favorite part of the book, because here's where she meets prince charming, but she won't discover it's him 'til chapter three." Dazzle tried taking a bite from the book but Charlie pulled it away before he could, she stood up to start heading home, Razzle and dazzling continuing to follow her. She was stopped when an arm landed in front of her, she almost walked into it but Razzle stopped her before she could touch him. Charlie looked up see the person she'd hope she wouldn't meet today "Harold.." Harold was a tall man who most would say he's the perfect man, Charlie would say he was the perfect nuisance she didn't understand why he never got the hint from her "Charlie! What a pleasure seeing you." Charlie didn't want to be rude so she nodded "Hello Harold." She noticed his lackey or 'friend' Blitzo strapping a deer to a horse, she felt bad for the horse "Can I help you?" The ravenette with green smiled a 'charming smile' "I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go out sometime?" Charlie sighed she was use to this question. "No. I'm not interested in dating you, Harold." She went back to her book and attempted to move around her only for Harold to grab her book "Hey!" she tried reaching for it back but he held it out of reach looking at it "Pfft, I have no clue how you can read this cheesy shit.." He threw the book into a nearby mud puddle causing Charlie to let out a surprised yell as she went over to the book picking it up and getting the mud off of it. She was relived when she found it still perfecty safe, she wasn't about let a gift Millie gave her be ruined she glared at the man "Harold! I just got a this book." Harold tsked "Charlie, reading for women isn't natural, when they start reading then they start thinking." Charlie rolled her eyes 'like you'd know much about that.' Charlie stood and tried walking away before he grabbed her wrist, but Dazzle rammed him off her snorting he he fell, into the mud. Charlie held in her laughter and pretended to scold Dazzle, but when they got a distance away she praised him.

She was on her way home, putting Razzle and Dazzle into their pen first. She was frustrated as she entered the cottage shutting it quickly behind her. Vaggie looked up where she was kneading the dough, Vaggie had Ash Blonde hair which was very long but straight, at the moment it was currently put back into a braid, she had a grey dress similar to Charlie's on with an apron on, she only wears it when she's baking, she could tell something was wrong with her friend as she walked in, she knew something must've happened with how her friend was acting, and she had a feeling she knew who it was, she whipped her hands off on her apron and leaned on the counter "Something happen?" she was 100% reader to raise hell if she mentioned that man who keeps giving her trouble. Charlie groaned sliding down again the door "So, I was going to the library with Razzle and Dazzle, which by the way Millie gave me that book I'm checking out, Anyways, I ran into Harold and that lackey of his- what his name? Blitzo! that's right. Harold just didn't leave me alone..He even threw my book in the mud." Charlie sighed frustrated "Why can't he take the hint I don't like him?" Vaggie was listening to her rant the whole time, she could feel her irritation grow and by the end of her rant, Vaggie was considering the consequences if she took that new lovely sword she just made and threaten Harold with it.

Ofcorse, Vaggie wouldn't him -much- just get it through his head that Charlie isn't interested, Charlie was naive and never understood why he constantly bothered her when there were plenty of other women who would love to be with him. 

Vaggie gave her distressed friend and gently squeeze on her arm causing her to look up at her "Hun, I don't think Harold could even fathom someone not being interested in him. I'd be more than happy to get it through that his skull of his,but." she gave Charlie a gentle smile "With any luck, we won't have to deal with him for much longer." she switched her hold to Charlie's hand and giving them an excited squeeze.

"The fair is this afternoon, and I think I have enough weapons of high quality that if I sell them all we find a place somewhere else, somewhere away from Harold." Charlie's smile came back to her face "Oh my gosh really?That'd be amazing!" but her smile quickly turned into worry "Are you sure you'll be able to make the trip alone?It's really far away.. "Vaggie nodded "I'll be fine! I got Phillipe and I managed to fix up that old cart of our's. It's already loaded, I did it earlier." She gave Charlie's hands one last squeeze before letting go and heading back over to the counter, taking her apron off and placing it on the tiny hook on the wall "I have to go soon, will you be able to remember the bread?" Charlie rolled her eyes playfully at her friend "Ofcorse I will, geeze you forget the bread one time and all of sudden you're untrustworthy." she crossed her arms Vaggie playfully nudged Charlie's shoulder "The house almost went up in flames, ofcorse I'm gonna remind you." Charlie giggled hugging her friend "Gosh I'm gonna miss you, how long will you be gone again?" Vaggie returned the hug before pulling back and considering "Should be back no later than noon tomorrow."

Charlie nodded "Just becareful, I know I already said that, but you know how Phillipe gets with hearing wolves." Vaggie nodded in return "I know, but those wolves could pick an easier target that isn't a cart full of weapons."


	3. Madam Eldritch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No sir- not me, I guarantee it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest a theme for the next Charlastor fanfic! I plan on doing more once this is done.
> 
> Gonna be decently short this time- as I wanna have the next whole chapter be Alastor and the gang ;w;

Charlie waved by as Vaggie headed off, until she was out of sight, Charlie smiled going inside to read once again, sitting on the chair at the dining table to wait for the bread. Soon enough she was interrupted with a knock at the door, Charlie was confused. They live on the outskirt of town so normally they don't get visitors, thoughts of it being Millie quickly to mind as she quickly rushes over to the door and opening it, but instead of the tiny women she was hoping to see, there stood the vain of her existence, Harold "Harold...How..Nice...Not covered in mud anymore I see." Oh how she wished Razzle and Dazzle were allowed inside, but Vaggie made them stay outside after they had broken the table.Charlie kept a polite smile as Harold began to speak "Ah yes....Hopefully those goats aren't inside the house." as he stepped in making Charlie step back "You know Charlie, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes" Charlie would gladly let any of them be in her place at this moment, "This is the day you're dreams come true." Charlie huffed a bit "And what exactly would you know about my dreams?" Charlie kept putting anything in the way of him reaching her, how thick was this guy? 

"Trust me, I know plenty, imagine this, a rustic hunting lodge, my little wife cooking my latest kill on the fire place, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs, We'll have six or seven." Charlie was having trouble keeping a polite smile on her face now "Dogs?" that certainly was alot of dogs for sure, "No, Chalie! strapping young boys like me!" Spoiled boys you mean..She'd think to herself "Imagine that." She quickly snatched her book off the table closing it and putting it away on the shelf, all while Harold was following her "Do you know who that little wife would be?" Charlie sighed she knew the answer "One of those girl who often fond over you I'd assume." Charlie turned around jumping when she found him rather close to her face and trapping her in the corner "You, Charlie." she quickly ducked under his arm "Harold, I'm speechless." she faked innocent as she leaned against the door Harold pinned her having his hands on either side of her head "Say you'll marry me." Charlie slowly started reaching for the door handle "Oh, Harold, I would love to, but you're much to good for me." quickly grabbing the door handle and opening it ducking under him as he fell out into a mud puddle, Razzle and Dazzle were watching from the pen and making a noise as tho they were laughing at him. Charlie smirked and quickly closed the door, sighing in frustration and grabbing the goat food heading before peeking outside "Is he gone?"

Razzle made a noise which she took as a yes, she slipped outside and started feeding them "Oh that boorish brainless,Ugh." she sighed "Madam Eldritch.Can't you just see it?" She was frustrated "No sir, not me. I guarantee it." She sighed and started humming "I want much more than this provincial life." She opened the pen and started walking up the hill seeing the sun setting "I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell!" She sighed sitting down her goats laying next to her,her voice going softer "And for once it may be grand, to have someone understand, I want so much more then what they got plan." She sighed petting Razzle on the head.

"I think I need to check the bread." she stood up and heading back inside once the goats were inside the pen.

Meanwhile~

Vaggie and Phillipe were making good ground, the forest was a dark and cold place, despite it being warm and bright outside of the forest, not many travel through it, many myths and legends surround the forest, but Vaggie always takes it to the fair or market place so she knew it pretty decently, Phillipe always hated this path, but hopefully after this trip this'll be the last time they have to use it, his ears flicking back with unease as Vaggie coaxed him along the the dark and foggy path "Just this once, Phillipe, Please. I know it's scary but we'll be okay and I'll buy you lots of carrots with the money we make. Just get us through the forest." She murmured softly, leaning forward in her seat on the cart and running her hand over his left flank.

The forest was completely quiet, only crickets could be heard chirping, suddenly a deer jumped out in a hurry, obviously running from something, as it brushes past Phillipe startling him forcing him to back up, the cart had kept him from doing so though so he bucked his back hooves causing a big noise as Vaggie tried to ineffectively shush him, but it was too late as a lean wolf stalked out from behind the bush. Vaggie felt her throat dry up, her hands were shaking as she quickly regained herself and gripped Phillipe's reigns before stopping the movement, flicking the reigns and letting out a sharp noise, setting Phillipe running, behind they could hear the heavy steps of wolves, not just one but the pack. 

The cart fell off and they had no choice but to leave it behind as they ran, the pack followed them, snapping at the horse's hooves and evening attempting to get Vaggie. There was a large castle up head, it was weird as there was snow all over despite it being summer, even having flowers growing as if the snow wasn't even there. Vaggie had no time to question it as her breath fogged in front of her but she noticed that the wolves stopped seeing the castle and ran the other way- weird for sure. But Phillipe was exhausted so she continued to the castle hoping for a place to stay overnight.

close the castle was a stable with a full water and feeding bin, so Vaggie left Phillipe by the inviting stable and headed to the castle, little did she know, someone knew she was there as soon as she entered.


	4. A/N: Been a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter but I need to ask something

Hey, So I was thnking of continuing this...But I wanna know if anyone is still interested?


End file.
